my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Getting started
Main Menu selections The Game comes with a PDF which is worth a skim, but it has errors. There is also an 'In-Game Help System' worth checking out once you get to playing a city. The Help system has a decent navigation method; but tends to be brief and expects you to figure out the details by trial and error. Single Player Campaign: Launches you into Singleplayer mode, you first must choose an "emperor name", then you will be able to choose Historical Campaigns, Custom Campaigns or Open Play Mission. Patch includes a Custom Campaign so even if your not making campaigns yourself or downloading others there is one listed. See Choosing an Emperor for the next step if clicked. Multiplayer Scenarios: Launches you into Multiplayer mode, you may get a Windows Firewall rule dialog, then you will be presented with an interface for networked connections. There is a simple method to play Multiplayer Scenarios as an individual, one city at a time against the "?ComputerAI?", which doesn't try to win. As such, the challenge of multiplayer is "personal rules" and completing them in the shortest timeframe. See Emperor: Multiplayer for the next step if clicked. View High Scores: Lists the Campaigns, not necessarily completed as implied, with the "emperor names" of the highest score. A quick check for how you are improving, or compare against another for competitions. Periodically, screenshots of this Dialog Panel can be made. The data can be recorded later in a text file. Thusly, you can keep track of the progress. See Emperor: Scoring System for more information. Visit Website: Antiquated link :(Not recommended but there may be a file alteration to make this point to relevant content) Campaign Creator: This switches the active program from currently running 'Emperor.exe', which is closed after a Securom check, to 'EmperorEdit.exe'. The Editor will need to be customized a bit the first time it is run. Setting the resolution to '1024x768' is recommended even if it looks right as the "flags" of 'EmperorEdit.inf' are not always recorded|set automatically. See Emperor: Campaign Creator for more information. Quit: Closes 'Emperor.exe' 'Emperor' can be closed anytime by pressing the "Esc" key on the keyboard. This generates a Dialog which asks if you are sure you want to leave Emperor. Clicking "Yes" exits without making a 'Save Point'. Clicking "No" closes the Dialog, no harm. Choose an Emperor You can Create Emperor and Delete Emperor playing profiles here. It is advised to make a new profile for each activity as Profiles maintain specific settings such as "Difficulty Level", 'Empire Map' data files, 'Continuation' data files & 'Save Points' files. Multiplayer is a default Profile, not listed here, specially for multiplayer activity. The Multiplayer Profile can be found at 'C:/Sierra/EmperorRotMK/Save'; along with the default 'My Name' Profile. New Profiles will be added to that location when created. See Creating Emperors, Deleting Emperors & Emperor: Game Files for more information. You can Return to Main Menu or Proceed with selected (highlighted in Yellow) "emperor name". Creating Emperors You can type in a name in the text box or click Choose a Historical Name(2nd image) for a list of prefabricated Male and Female names. You may Choose a Zodiac Animal(3rd image) before completing this process. The default animal is the Rat. See Zodiac for detailed information. Profiles are helpful when your playing different Campaigns in the same timeframe or desire to replay a campaign mission at a later date. :Examples: ::"name1" for past Historical Campaigns ::"name2" for current Historical Campaigns ::"name3" for downloaded savegames ::"name4" for playtesting your Custom Campaigns One method of creating a divergent history is to 'Create' a new profile and copy/paste just the files needed to replay from an interim mission. The 'Empire Map' and other data files will not be overwritten since your using a new profile and you do not have to replay the earlier missions. This method does take a bit of organizing on your part in maintaining 'Save Points' and taking notes in a text editor. Some individuals have gone to the point of zipping files after each mission with a detailed text description enclosed. See Emperor: Game Files for more information. Campaigns of "emperor name" Historical Campaign: This takes you to a listing of Historical Campaigns. The 'Xia Dynasty' is referred to as Tutorial in nature, but the truth is each of the campaigns progressively introduce new concepts and difficulties. They should be played in the order listed; considering them as instructive. Custom Campaigns: There is only one listed but additional campaigns can be added. You can make your own Campaigns or download 'Custom Campaigns', which will be listed here once the 'pak' file is in 'C:/Sierra/EmperorRotMK/Campaigns'. Open Play: This can be a fun experience; once you get the basics of playing the game. Sort of a quick method of making a 'Custom Mission' without the hassles of 'EmperorEdit'(Campaign Creator). See Emperor: Open Play for more information Load Saved Mission: This takes you to the listing of 'Save Points' made with this Profile. You should get in the habit of making uniquely named 'Save Points' and save often. By default, an 'Autosave' function will make a 'Save Point' every Feb(autosave_1.sav) and Aug(autosave_2.sav), though the previous year's 'Save Point' is overwritten in the process. Return to Rooster: Takes you back to the "emperor name" menu selections. Resume Campaign: Takes you to the newest 'Save Point' of a Mission within a Campaign that you were playing. If you did not make a 'Save Point' before exiting the game then some of your efforts may have to be duplicated. The 'Autosave' function is helpful, but it is better to SAVE OFTEN using unique names. Choose a Campaign The Historical Campaign and Custom Campaigns are very similar. Select a Campaign, read the briefing excerpt, click 'Proceed'. Return to Campaign Menu: Takes you back in case you selected the wrong path. Proceed: Takes you to the full briefing Dialog. Category:Emperor basics